


Don't Let Kuroo Pick What You Do For Halloween

by I_got_bored_on_Wattpad



Series: random things i made at 3am [14]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff and Humor, Haunted Houses, M/M, Pillow & Blanket Forts, Platonic Cuddling, This is My Halloween Fic, abandoned house, and scary shit, cute shit, i wrote it in 3 hours, im fucking tired, murder doll - Freeform, we're ignoring the haunted house
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:21:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27239482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_got_bored_on_Wattpad/pseuds/I_got_bored_on_Wattpad
Summary: Nekoma go to an abandoned house (also yakulev personality switch kinda)
Relationships: Haiba Lev/Yaku Morisuke, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou, if you squint
Series: random things i made at 3am [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1916812
Comments: 5
Kudos: 16





	Don't Let Kuroo Pick What You Do For Halloween

"Leevvvv you know I don't like scary things!" Yaku whined tugging his boyfriend's shirt. Lev had just told him about their friend's plan to go to an abandoned house for a 'fun Halloween activity' to do instead of trick or treating. Yaku didn't understand why that meant _they_ had to go. "Then don't go," Lev said simply. "No I'm going but, whyyyy?!" Yaku said whining again.

Lev rolled his eyes. 'If you hate scary things why are you going?' was what he wanted to say, but he knew the answer. 'I don't wanna be alone on Halloween.' He could already hear the whine. It was adorable not that he would tell him that, he already has a big ego he doesnt need a bigger one.

"Well then get dressed." was what he decided on. 

Yaku jumped up running to the closet, as Lev smiled fondly at his tiny boyfriend. He might be taller but he has the common sense to not call Yaku tiny or small to his face. Unless he wants to piss him off which is always fun. 

Yaku came out of the closet new clothes in hand. He decided on one of Lev's favorite orange hoodies - he likes to wear them because he says it smells like him - and black ripped jeans. "Going for Halloween colors?" Lev teased. "Hm. Oh yeah thought I should look the part." Yaku said back in the closet for some shoes to wear. What part? Lev doesn't know either. 

Yaku got dressed and they were about to head out. Lev was already dressed wearing a gray hoodie and black jeans as well. "How's this gonna work?" Yaku asked once they got downstairs. 

"We're gonna go pick up... Yamamoto and Kai then head to the house," Lev explained grabbing his car keys off the counter. They got in the car and headed to get their friends. Yaku was flipping the music channels back and forth over and over and over again. It was driving Lev crazy. Yaku did it a couple more times. "Could you please stop?!" Lev snapped, he felt bad but the music stopped changing so. 

They got Yamamoto and Kai and were now on their way to the house. Lev could tell Yaku was getting more and more scared so he reached over and grabbed his hand that was tapping on the center console. Keeping his eyes on the road the entire time. They spent the ride talking about how stupid this was and how Kuroo shouldn't be allowed to pick what they do next year.

They got to the abandoned house and saw Kuroo's car with the other two it was around 11 pm. Kuroo rolled down his window as Lev was stopping the car. "Hey! How are yall?" He joked. "Fuck you," Lev said flipping him off.

"Love you too!" He rolled up his window before Lev could say anything else. They all got out of the car stretching a bit. "SO! Should I record our deaths?" Yamamoto asked completely serious. Yaku didn't like it very much. "Oh shut up we're not dying!" He said hitting him sharply. "Okay we aren't dying but you should record us." Kai agreed.

Yamamoto grabbed a camera - with a light - Lev didn't know he brought. Kuroo handed out flashlights for everyone. "Alright, let's get to recording and go!" Kuroo yelled holding Kenma's hand so he didn't wander away to play video games again. 

They were walking into the creepy house, it had writing and graffiti all over the place, and seemed like if the wind blew hard enough it would fall over, and it had what looked like three floors.

It kinda reminded Lev of a dollhouse.

Yaku was holding his hand tightly and he could hear Kuroo and Shibayama talking in the background. He pulled Yaku closer as they walked inside.

The inside was unlike the creepy graffitied outside. The inside looked like a house from the 80s but with more cobwebs and an evil spirit. Though he's not fully convinced houses in the 80s didnt come with them. Yaku squeezed his hand tighter and someone screamed pulling him out of his thoughts. 

He looked around and saw the kitchen covered in what was either blood or ketchup. He was going with ketchup. "So we've walked into the kitchen which is probably where we're gonna die." Yamamoto narrated. "It's covered in... ketchup," Kai added.

"If this is ketchup what's that?" Kenma asked pointing to... FAKE human bones totally fake. Yaku screamed hiding in Lev's hoodie and burying his face in Lev's stomach. "I don't want to be here anymore." Yaku mumbled. "Wanna get on my back?" Lev offered. Yaku looked up slightly before nodding.

Lev moved a bit so Yaku could get on his back with little effort. "We should move to a different room," Shibayama said pointed his flashlight anywhere else but the... bones. "Good idea." Lev agreed. They walked for a bit more not really seeing anything, they walked upstairs to some bedrooms. One of them had a baby crib. "I hope they took the baby with them," Kuroo said trying to lighten the mood. 

"The baby probably died just like the person downstairs. Or they were kidnapped." Kenma stated matter of factly. He wasn't wrong but they were gonna ignore it. "Guys I found the attic!" Kai yelled from the hallway. They all rushed over to him. He had pulled down the ladder to the attic. "So we're gonna die in the attic instead of the kitchen?" Kai asked. "Yep!" Yamamoto said climbing the attic with the camera. 

"Well..." Kuroo said going to the ladder pulling Kenma with him. The rest of them just looked before Lev was like "Fuck it." and climbed up the ladder. Yaku was unhappy with the decision. 

"Lev what the fuck is wrong with you?!" He yelled.

Lev laughed ignoring him. They got up to the attic and Kuroo, Kenma, and Yamamoto were just standing all staring at one spot. Lev went to go see what they were looking at and he found an old doll wearing a white wedding dress holding a... knife with blood.

"Guys?" Kai yelled from behind them. They all screamed and jumped. "Wha- is that a doll? With a bloody knife?" Kai asked pointing the flashlight at it. "Yeah when I said we were gonna die in the attic I was right," Yamamoto said. "If we don't wanna die right now I suggest we run!" Shibayamam yelled ging back down the ladder. 

They froze for a second before running to the ladder too. "Run you, idiots!" He yelled one more time further away. They ran down the ladder, then the stairs, then out of the house. They got outside then had to stop for a second to catch their breath. "I'm not gonna be able to sleep by myself tonight" Kai wheezed.

"I don't think anyone is," Kuroo said. 

"So what I'm hearing is last-minute sleepover?" Yaku asked.

"I think we should get food first," Kenma said, after he said it Shibayama's stomach growled. Kuroo laughed "Food and figure out where to sleep." 

"Guys... is that the doll at the door?" Yamamoto asked camera light pointed at it. They all looked and sure enough... the murder doll was stander there looking at them. They screamed and ran to the cars. "Open the door Kuroo!" Kenma yelled as Lev and was putting Yaku down so he could get in the car. 

Lev got in and started the car not even bothering to buckle his seatbelt before driving off Kuroo right behind him. They drove for a bit in silence adrenaline still pumping. "Are we gonna-" "Shut up!" Kai said interrupting Yamamoto. "I hate scary things." Yaku said quietly, but in the silent car, they still heard him. "Me too babe," Lev said grabbing his hand. 

"Can someone text Kenma and ask him where we're going?" Lev asked. "Yeah, I got it," Kai said grabbing his phone. "He said there's a little american diner around the corner," Kai said after a few minutes. 

They pulled up to the diner and got out of the car, Kuroo pulling up a few seconds later. "I have no clue what this place is," Kuroo admitted once they got inside. "Don't worry about it," Shibayama said. "Yeah, let's find a booth," Kai suggested. They didn't have to look very far for a booth to fit all seven of them. Mostly because Yaku's small and can fit anywhere. 

"Now where are we spending the night?" Yaku asked once they all sat down. "Well we can't stay at my house, my parents don't even want someone over for a project," Kai said putting his hands up. "Kenma?" Kuroo asked. Kenma sighed. "Seeing as my parents aren't home for the rest of the week I guess that would work." 

"Great now food!" Shibayama cheered. A waitress came over and asked them what they wanted. 

Yaku said chicken nuggets and a vanilla milkshake, Yamamoto said a burger and fries with a coke, Kuroo said the same thing but lemonade, Kenma said bottomless fries with some sprite and a chocolate milkshake, Lev said a hotdog fries and strawberry lemonade, Kai said he just wanted a mint chocolate milkshake, and Shibayama said he wanted a burger with no tomatoes or pickles chicken nuggets and fries a water and a strawberry milkshake. 

They all looked at him but the death glare made them look right back. 

They talked and joked while they waited for their food to come. Then they ate in mostly silence, occasionally someone talking about how good their food is or how hungry they really were. After they ate they got back in their respective cars except Shibayama went with Lev and them because he didn't want to listen to Kenma and Kuroo arguing anymore. 

They rode in silence the only sound the Radio that was playing some music Yaku had put on. They were all tired and on the verge of passing out. They got to Kenma's house at around 3 am parked in the garage and Kuroo and Lev had to wake everyone up. After they did Yaku clung onto Lev like he did when he was tired so he had to walk around carrying him. 

"Where are we sleeping?" Kuroo whispered to Kenma. "Living room." He mumbled out pointing in what he thought was the direction. "Fort?" Yamamoto asked everyone else perking up at that.

"Mmmhph." Kenma said, he flopped onto the couch immediately after they got into the living room. "I know where the extra blankets are," Kuroo said leading Yamamoto, Kai, and Shibayama to them. Lev sat on the couch laying Yaku on it next to Kenma. Yaku searching for warmth huddled over to Kenma and they cuddled both wanting body heat. 

Lev went to go find the others, he found them holding blankets and pillows, in a closet. "Perfect! You can help us grab more." Kai said giving Lev the things he was holding. "come on guys it's time to make the fort," Kuroo said. 

They went back to the living room dropping everything on the floor. "We have to build a fort without disturbing Kenma and Yaku too much," Kuroo commented obviously figuring out what to do. 

After much consideration, they started working on the fort, and around an hour later at 4 am they were done. "I'm so fucking tired," Kai said flopping onto a pile of pillows they have to put out. They woke Kenma and Yaku up so they could get into the fort with everyone else. They did with many complaints. 

After everyone got situated Kuroo put on a kid's movie for background noise or anyone that couldn't sleep anymore. It was some Disney movie Lev thinks is called Cinderella. He didn't get to watch much of it though because he immediately fell asleep curling into whoever was next to him. After all, they were warm.

He didn't have any nightmares that night so he would say mission accomplished. 

**Author's Note:**

> low key wanna make another Halloween fic but im tired af ill do it in the mrning also i dont even celebrate halloween wtf am i doing


End file.
